She's My Girl Now
by Ahtomiax
Summary: Rated:NC-17 Her whole world was dark. A black hole continually sucked her down into the dark abyss. She didn't have a way...or maybe she did not want to look for one. She wanted to be saved, but then again she did not want to. It was like she was cursed for eternity to be in pain. Until someone new came to rescue her. A knight with shining armor, sort of. Bella/Riley
1. Chapter 1

**She's My Girl Now**

It's been four months since the start of the school year. She couldn't handle the stares she received since he left her. Broken, shattered, in pieces, whatever you wanted to call it. Of course there were a couple people that liked to remind her of it. Not to mention the pity stares she had gotten since the separation. Nonetheless, she paid no mind to them. But lately, meaning this morning, she was finally out of the spotlight, if only by much. There had been whispers around the halls about new students in the school. She was curious to know as to who they were and that was a really bad thing. She did not want to become curious of any thing again. Curiosity killed the cat and she almost lost her life because of her own curiosity. Her stupidity. She had no sense of self preservation. She was swayed too easily. She shouldn't have found herself in that situation. She shouldn't have stuck her nose into where it did not belong. Scared? Was she afraid when she was not afraid before? Yes. That was a definite. There were some that tried to warn her to stay away. And she wished she had listened. She should have known better. Guess she wasn't as wise and mature as she thought she was in a young body. That she wasn't born 35 years into her age. Now she was left with a broken heart, because she was not strong enough to control herself. So that being said and what was happening now, she wanted nothing to do with. It was too bad...it did not seem that life agreed with her. Again.

She jumped when the sound of a tray landed on the table she sat at by herself. Her eyes snapped towards the offending sound and object before moving her gave to the perpetrator. She had to keep from swallowing her tongue at the massive build across the table. He wore a baggy black long sleeved shirt. One hand was in the pocket of dark washed large jeans. His white belt was long enough that even when it was around his waist, it dangled freely. Her eyes swerved upwards to his light brown skin. Around the neckline of his shirt, she can see the hint of a scar poking out. His jaw was strong and seemed to be sculpted out of marble. His full lips was pulled into a wide smirk, sharp white teeth flashed at her. His nose was small but it brought out his eyes. To see two green like brown eyes stare back at her anchored her in place. They were large. They gave off a hard like appearance but she can see the playful mischievous glint shining in those pools. His hair was long. They were braided into medium sized cornrows. It sat comfortably on his collarbone. He gave off this dangerous vibe that sent shivers down her spine but it wasn't frightening shivers, it felt more hotter than that. He was ruggedly handsome. She felt her whole world flip when he spoke.

"Aye, shawty, mind if me and my brother could sit wit' you?"

She just didn't know if from here on out, her world would be good or bad. And this time, she wasn't willing to find out.

It seemed like years were flying by. The way she just sat there staring at the man with wide eyes. She was surprised that someone came up to her again. She did not recognize him at all. Her mind flying a mile away, knowing that this must be one of the new students at Forks High School. And he was asking to sit with her. Her, of all people, why her? And he had a brother. She was confused. They should've heard stories about her by now. The two gossip queens haven't sunk their nails in them yet it seemed. If they had, this guy and his brother probably wouldn't want anything to with a depressed sheep like her. Picked up, taken care of only to be thrown to the back of the abandoned corner of the farm. All alone in the world. She felt like she had no one. She knew she had no one. Well...not entirely. Her father and mother. Her parents, tried time and time again to get her to speak. To try to break the shackles that seem to keep her at the bottom of the ocean. But they seem to think that sending her away will help her. It might. It could be a possibility. The thing is, she didn't want to leave Forks. She wasn't ready to let go. They shouldn't push on what they thought was good for her on her being. She hated it. She loathed on having her own decisions taken from her. But she allowed it. She's had her own words, advice, and courage twisted to make her complaint to what he wanted. It was something she began to question since that day. She began to question herself. Where was her sense of dignity? Her shame. She had failed herself. She had not noticed that the male was closer to her now, his face inches from hers as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. She jumped in her own skin as her head snapped to look at him.

"You come back to living, baby girl?" He asked as his head cocked to the side slightly. The heat of his breath brushed her face and she inhaled the scent of fresh peppermint. Blinking rapidly, she felt the rush of heat form on her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed before she cleared her throat.

"Uh, yes, sorry." She fidgeted in her seat. "It's fine to sit here."

He nodded. What she did not expect was for him to sit directly right next to her. He stood slightly from his seat to pull his tray towards him. He had a whole tray filled with food. Two cheeseburgers, fries, a chicken patty, about three or four chicken wings, two pizza slices with two lemonade drinks at the side. Was he really going to eat all of that?

"You not eatin' anything?" She had to keep herself from jumping. The last thing she needed to do was to embarrass herself in front of the new guy. He was watching her intently, leaning back on the chair, with one arm over the seat, his other hand picking up french fries. He was eating slowly. She swallowed nervously, biting her lip. His eyes moved to her lips and she hurriedly let it go. Her whole face felt like it was on fire. His eyes had a passing glint before he went back to having eye contact with her.

"No, I" She hid behind her hair as it fell over her shoulder. "I'm not hungry." To her it was a fact. She wasn't hungry. She lost her appetite to eat months ago. Everything tasted the same. At dinner, she would end up pushing her food around her plate and ate at little portions before going her way. She couldn't count on how much disappointing stares she received from her father. A snort from him made her look at him through the veil of her hair.

"Shawty, that is the biggest lie I've heard all day."

"What's the biggest lie you've heard?" A deep voice rang out of nowhere. Her eyes swiveled upwards behind the man sitting next to her to see identical eyes staring back at her. But these eyes were cold and calculating. She looked between the two back and forth. The had the same face, the same eyes, but slightly different features. While the boy next to her had cornrows, the one standing behind him had an afro. He also had a scar on his cheek. His voice was also slightly different than the one sitting down. He was dressed in a brown hoodie with black sweatpants. One hand in his pocket as he was balancing a full lunch tray in his other.

"What took so long? You was right behind me man." Cornrows asked him.

"Lunch lady took forever in giving me change." Afro sat down, placing his tray on the table. Her nerves shot through the roof and she discretely looked around her to see people staring and whispering. A shaky breath escaped her and she shut her eyes. She counted backwards from ten and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, both boys were looking at her expectantly. She looked at them back and forth questionably.

"What?" She asked softly.

"What's your name beautiful?" Cornrows asked her, leaning on his elbow. She wrapped her arms around her waist, her mind and stomach churning.

"Bella." She whispered. His hand came into her view and grasped her small bony hand in his large strong one. He pulled her arm closer to him and held it, his thumb rubbing around her skin in circles.

"Name's Riley," He cocked his head towards Afro next to him. "This Huey, my brother."

Her head lowered as she scrunched into herself. His hand was so warm. She can't remember the last time she ever touched anyone, let alone a male. Her eyes moved to Huey when he moved to nudge Riley.

"C'mon, leave her alone."

She let out a breath when his hand slid from hers; shaking as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Man, I'm just being friendly." Riley smiled widely at her. Her face seemed to get impossibly redder. "Anyway ma, you gonna eat or naw?"

She looked him with confusion. "But...I'm not hungry."

"Your mouth is sayin' it, but lunch started like ten minutes ago. An' you ain't got a tray in front of you."

"Really, I'm not hungry." She tried to persuade him. He moved his tray closer to her and she lightly pushed it back. Now Huey was giving her a look as he didn't believe her either. His eyes ran over her and she flushed, knowing she looked skinnier than she was supposed to be. Riley suddenly stood and towered over her.

"Look ma, I'm not stupid. You should eat somethin' at least or I'm not gonna let this go. C'mere." She had no choice but to follow him. He didn't drag her. But he wasn't letting her go either. He was walking slow and his grip was gentle. What she couldn't help but notice was that he absolutely towered over her. He seemed to be seven or eight inches taller than her. She stumbled slightly and his head turned over his shoulder. She ducked her face. Especially when she can feel the entire cafeteria staring at them. Her arm automatically hugged her waist. She hated the attention she was getting. He went into the lunch line and nudged her in front of him. His hand finally released her. Her eyes flashed everywhere, hoping everyone would turn away. She knew that was impossible. The new student was taking interest in her. She had no noticed that the people in front of her were finished and came back to earth when two large hands landed on her hips and moved her forward. She was in front of the food line and she felt Riley lightly pressing behind her. It wasn't inappropriate the way he angled his body but it made her feel hot anyway. "Pick somethin', anythin' ma. Long as you get somethin' to eat."

She shivered when his breath caressed her neck. Trying to keep her nerve, she looked at everything that was being served today but found nothing appealing. She did not want to be rude to him. He was being nice. Finally, she made up her mind to take a plate of macaroni and cheese. They went up to the lunch lady and he paid for it, much to her dismay. She opened her mouth to argue but he boldly covered it. His now annoying smirk planted firmly on his face when she lightly glare at him. They turned and walked back towards her table. The stares from others never ceased. Well, that was until Riley noticed it.

"The f**k y'all lookin' at?!" His deep voice ran loudly as he scowled around dangerously. Even she flinched at the intensity of it. She was amazed how everyone was suddenly immersed into their own conversations and no longer staring at them. Riley's arm wrapped around her shoulder and he started speed walking them both to their destination. Huey was reading a book as they sat down.

"Surprised it took you this long to snap." He commented.

Riley grunted and slouched in the seat. "Man, they've been starin' at us and all the whole damn day. Like they never saw a couple of n****s before. Damn." He started eating his food.

"What do expect from people like them? They got nothing better to do."

"They lucky I ain't say nothin' earlier when they was starin' at shawty." Bella looked up from her plate to look at Riley in surprise. He did notice? He looked at her sideways and nodded towards her plate as he took a few bites from his pizza. She felt scolded but silently picked up the fork and ate small portions of the creamy meal. He seemed satisfied that she was eating before he started really eating his food. She looked between the brothers as she ate some more. She couldn't understand why. She couldn't understand Riley mostly. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so friendly to her and such? He didn't know her. What if he finally saw what others saw her and leave her alone too? She wasn't special. Something was pushed into her view and she looked at the lemonade bottle before moving her eyes to Riley, who pulled his hand away and went back to finishing his food. She went to pull another portion of food in her mouth and blinked when nothing was on the utensil. That was when she realized that she actually finished the whole plate of food during her questionnaire in her mind. She took the bottle with both hands and held it on her lap. It was too good to be true.

"Hi!" A nasally voice cried from close by. She froze up, her spine straightened. This was what she was expecting. And she was afraid. Her hands tightened on the bottle.

"What's up?" She heard Riley answer.

"I'm Lauren Mallory. Why don't you and your cute friend come sit with us?" She peeked through her hair and bristled when Lauren was bent down, shoving her breasts in their faces. She didn't want to see the boys reactions so she shut her eyes and turned the other way.

"I'll pass." She heard Huey grunt. She tried to not let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She sat there rigidly. Waiting for Riley to say something. She knew if he left her, he'd probably treat her a lot differently once Lauren got her him under her spell one hundred percent.

"Nah, I'm good Laurie."

She held in a snort of laughter at Riley's dismissal. She ducked her head and scratched behind her ear to make her look occupied.

"It's Lauren! It'll be better than sitting with Pity Me Swan." Lauren hissed. And the next words were directly aimed at her, as she could feel Lauren's burning stare burn holes in her skull. "I have no idea why you always get the attention for everything. Boo-hoo, Edward Cullen dumped the little bird. You act like it's the end of the world, get over yourself, Swan. You obviously aren't that special."

She felt her broken heart tug into different directions, pieces already broken were being trampled on with high heels. Hearing that name made her stomach churn. She felt like dying. This was also why she sat alone. People always felt the need to bring his name up. She needed to get out. She had to go. She stood suddenly, she was happy her hair and bangs covered her eyes as she silently but gently pushed the lemonade in Riley's hands before gathering her things. She jogged around the table towards the closest door, running out towards school grounds. Her eyes still hidden behind her hair as tears visibly fell down her cheeks.

Her legs carried her farther and farther away from the cafeteria. Away from the hate. Away from everyone. Away from humiliation. Why was she cursed this way? Is this what she gets falling in love? Yes. She can never get over the broken promises. She can never get over the love she had. One day, she may overcome it but she always knew, that she would continue to love him in some way. She was running towards the parking lot. Her books threatening to fall from her grip as it started to rain steadily. Her hair started to cling to her face and neck. Her eyes remained blurry as she cried. She also had no idea there was a pair of footsteps chasing after her. She almost tripped when someone starting shouting.

"Baby girl! Bella! Stop running ma!"

Her legs stopped on their own when she wanted to keep running forward. She kept her head bowed, her body still facing forward. She recognized Riley's voice. A pair of Timberland were in her line of vision. She didn't want to face him. It was frightening. She had no idea what he wanted or wanted to say.

"Aye' look. I don't know the situation and I can tell you don't want to talk 'bout it, but don't let what that hoe said to you get through your feels. She must've not looked in the mirror when she said you ain't special." She kept her eyes low as her tears slowed and tried to keep her sniffles quiet. Strong fingers found her chin and she was staring into Riley's brown eyes. He was close to her face again. She wanted to look down. She knew she looked like a hot mess. Puffy red eyes, red nose, flushed face. She was just glad she didn't wear make-up. "You're strong ma. And I'll make sure you know what you're worth. These hoes got nothing on you. They just hating." His other hand lifted up and combed her hair back. Her heart skipped a beat. Especially when he uttered the last few words. "We'll give them a more reason to hate cause I'm gonna make you flourish girl."

She was in a daze as she drove home from school. Her whole body heating up from not only the truck's warmth but the huge hoodie she obtained from Riley. Riley Freeman. The new kid in Forks, Washington. Taking an interest in being in her life. No matter how much she protested, he took care of her. A strange depressed girl pinning over her break-up. She thought about him ore than she should. He was...different. She just didn't know how. Her mind was in so much in thought, she hadn't realized she was in her room already until she plopped back on the bed, phone in hand as she read Riley's contact information. He had given her his number and wanted to exchange for hers. He was so suave. She sat up and felt the hoodie on her fall heavily on her shoulders. It completely swallowed her. And she had trouble keeping her hands out. The sleeve was about 5 inches longer than her arm and the hoodie itself fell to her thighs as if it was a dress. She felt so small. So...feminine. Riley Freeman...that man was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated in her hands as a message bubble popped up. She did not expect Riley to message her so quickly as he had but she scrambled to get a good hold on her phone as she sat up, pressing the screen to watch the message panel enlarge. 'You got home safe Ma?' Her fingers froze. She wanted her answer to be short and simple but she also to explain that she indeed got home safely. Would he think she was weird if she answered in either of those routes? She had no idea how to text someone anymore. All forms of communication was cut off from her. Other than today at lunch, she really had no idea how to speak to another person anymore. Holding conversations with others was not her strong suit form the very beginning until him; around Riley she could not help but become tongue tied. There was just something about him that didn't even compare to what he had. What his family had. Riley was much _more._ She could still see his dark green eyes piercing into her own. She felt as if he could be able to swallow her whole. She had not realized it, being so deep in thought, she had sunk herself further into his large hoodie. His masculine scent calmed her in more ways than one. Her eyes had shut and she buried her face in the cloth. What she thought was her once dead, shattered heart thumped more heavily each time she breathed in. She was kicked out of her moment when her phone vibrated again. She looked to see that she had taken too long to answer. She couldn't have believed that over ten minutes had passed. And she saw that he sounded even more worried. 'Baby girl? You there?'

She hurried out a response. 'Yeah, sorry. I just...lost myself. I am home though.' She wanted to smack herself in the face. How embarrassing. Would he think she was weird now? Should she have responded differently? A groan bubbled up her chest. She looked around the room in confusion. It just felt alien to her. When was the last time she did stuff around her room? To study? To clean? To read? What was wrong with her? How had her father handle it? A large lump filled in her throat. She stood and cautiously walked towards the bathroom. When was the last time she really looked at herself in the mirror? Her chest felt heavy. She walked past the threshold of her door and faced the bathroom. The door creaked ominously as she pushed it open. Everything was just starting to look foreign to her now. She recognized the place but it just didn't seem familiar to her. It made her head hurt. Her footsteps on the tiled floor seem liked monster stomps. Her breathing became harsher as fear crept in when she came closer and closer to see her reflection. The woman staring back at her. Who was she? Her hand fell on the glass and she gasped, pulling back, covering her mouth as her eyes started to flood. That couldn't be her. It couldn't. Her face looked sunken in and there was dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks looked sharper than they were. Her fingers looked so tiny. Stands of slightly greasy hair fell in front of her face. She could see them shaking. Or was that her? Her knees felt weak and her hand clutched against the granite counter to keep her upright. This woman, whose clothes looked way to big on her size, it was her. This was her.

Her hand slipped and she crashed on her knees, a violent sob fell from her lips. She felt her whole body shake as if she was falling apart. It seemed as if her wails could be heard by the whole entire neighborhood. Her whole entire being was being poured out. Everything flashed around her mind and stapled itself on the wall of her fore mind. Her emotions spread across the floor of her heart. Her heart tightened. Her throat was becoming raw from the pent up emotions she was screaming. She did not know how long she was on the floor. She did not know how much time had passed. She did not know that someone had called the cops. She hadn't heard the sirens, the door being slammed against the wall, and footsteps running around the house. Soon the rumble moved towards where she was and she felt hands all over her body, trying to pry her hands that somehow woven into her hair. Her eyes cracked open and her blurry eyes struggled to clear when she spotted her father in front of her with scared eyes. There were a couple people behind him as he brought her into his arms.

Her arms wrapped around her dad as if he was the life line to keep her from drowning. She did not want to drown again. She did not want to be what she was when she was abandoned. She only wanted her dad right now. And he was here. For her. She did not want to let go. Her mouth opened and her voice came out on its own, raw and scratchy.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm a bad daughter, I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I'm a bad person. I let you down! I'm being punished! I shouldn't have become anything with any of them! I'm ruined. I'm broken. I'm nothing! They didn't love me, I was just a pet!" She cried in his chest. The badge pinched against her skin and she dug her nails into his shirt. "I'm just a toy. A broken toy! They threw me away and I still loved them. I hate it! I'm such a failure."

Her father rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly. His own eyes stinging with tears as his seemingly dead daughter came back to life. All the numbness he saw, all the emptiness he'd seen in her eyes. When he gotten a call that there was screaming coming from his home, he had thought the worst. And all he wanted to do was make it to his home to see if his little girl was okay. To see her thrashing on the floor, trying to pull her hair out of her scalp, it scared him. When she started speaking, her voice that he so longed to hear was raw. He felt ashamed, he should've pushed harder to keep her away from Edward. He could've saved her from this. Now she was back, but she was in pain.

She could do nothing but cry. Being in her dad's arm made her feel like a little girl again. She wanted to become smaller and just stay in his arms forever. A flash appeared in front of her eyes. Riley...'What's your name beautiful?' 'You're strong...' 'I'll make you flourish...' His green eyes pierced hers when he first came up to her. She remembered the feel of his hand over hers, how small she seemed next to him. How his warmth seeped into her skin whenever he touched her. "Riley. I'm not strong. I'm so weak." she wailed. She didn't know why she'd say those words out loud but what she didn't expect was a reply from the man himself.

"But you are, baby girl."

She flinched in surprise. In a snap, she pulled back from her father's embrace. Her eyes stung as the air made contact with her puffy eyes. The man that was stuck in her mind since he introduced himself was standing in her bathroom, watching her. His brows were pinched together as he stared down at her with worry, his mouth marred in a frown. Her thought process was blank but she couldn't help but start to relax steadily. She sniffled a couple times, frantically wiping at her eyes before she pulled her fingers from her dad's shirt and scrambled up to clutch on him this time. She forgot how really small she was to him. Her head only came up to his chest. She buried her face into his warmth, she couldn't help but inhale all of what he was. She vaguely payed attention to what everyone was talking about around her or how they seemed well acquainted to each other. All she focused on was the way his fingers combed through her hair, how his other hand rubbed her lower back, and how the way he tightly held her to him. She couldn't help but woozily blush at the feel of his sculpted muscles under her touch. He was warm. So warm…so warm. Her conscious started to go black and her body collapsed in exhaustion. But a tiny smile graced her face was left on her face before she succumbed.

* * *

She had no idea on how long she was out for the count. When she woke she was in her bed with the covers up to her chin. Her bleary eyes slowly looked around the dark room. How long had she been out? Throwing off her comforter, she slightly shook as she moved to stand up. She felt drained. Her face strained as she tried to remember how she ended up in her bed. Last thing she remembered was…a blush threatened to take over her whole body as her face heated up. She clung to Riley like a newborn when she broke down and poured her heart out to her dad. She was surprised to see him there. When did he know where she lived? She walked out of her bedroom, finally hearing the voices coming from downstairs. Her eyes watched her feet as she made her way downstairs. Last thing she needed, was to tumble down the stairs and lay flat on her face. She turned towards the kitchen and found no one there. Moving a couple of steps, she peeked into the living room to find her dad speaking to two other people. Baby steps, she thought to herself, baby steps. Her body seemed to tremble as she trotted forward. Her dad was the first to spot her.

"Bells," He called to her, causing the two other face to turn towards her. Riley and Huey Freeman were in her home. She would've thought Riley would have left by now. And she did not remember Huey being there. Then again, she couldn't see anyone but her father…and Riley. "You alright now, kiddo?"

Her eyes down casted as she nodded shyly. Tired as she was, she felt strangely better. If only slightly. Someone stood up, causing her to crane her neck upwards when Riley came to stand in front of her, gently grabbing her chin to move it side to side. He seemed to be looking for something. She blinked rapidly. His hand was warming her up. Her gaze became confused when he nodded.

"Sleep was good for you." He stated. "The bags under your eyes are starting to clear." Her jaw would've dropped if he didn't have his hold on her still. She felt like her blush would become permanent the more she hung around this man. What was he doing to her? His hand dropped and she felt strangely disappointed from the loss of his warmth. "You need to eat though." He continued before guiding her to where they all sat. Boxes of pizza and wings along with some drinks were sitting on the coffee table. He made her sit on the couch he was occupying and grabbed a paper plate from the table. She watched him put two slices of pizza and a couple wings on it. "You want ginger ale or just water?" He turned to look at her. She opened her mouth a couple times before slightly clearing her throat.

"Ginger ale please," She said softly. He handed her a plate and sat a bottle of ginger ale by her. She couldn't help but look at him through her hair when he stared at her. He seemed to be waiting for her to do something.

"Eat, baby girl. Stop if you can't eat anymore but you need to eat." He urged her with a shake of his hand towards her plate. Her eyes moved to the pizza and she lifted a slice, taking a bite out of it. He looked satisfied at seeing her eating. She felt too shy right now at seeing the amused look on Huey and the raised eyebrow from her dad when they watched them both silently. Soon the conversation picked back up and during that time she cleared her plate. Riley asked her if she wanted anymore but she shook her head no before taking a sip of her drink. He had took her plate out of her hands and gathered the garbage. She wanted to protest but he gave her a look and she quieted down. She couldn't find a way to argue with him. In her mind though, he's done so much for her. A girl he just met. It seemed too good to be true.

"Well Chief. It's about time we get on home. Our grandfather is starting to wonder where we are." Riley said, as he came back in the living room. Her heart squeezed into itself at the thought of him leaving. But she knew he had to go home.

"Alright boys, let's go. We can pick up on our tour again if you'd like," Her dad stood up, putting down a can of beer.

"Thank you sir that would be nice." Huey smiled. She couldn't help but see how much he and Riley resembled each other.

She stood up shyly and went over to Riley. She fidgeted as she tried to think of way of how to say goodbye to him. He ended her dilemma by pulling her into his arms tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow alright." She nodded and slowly hugged him back. He pulled back and gave her the most delicious smile she's ever seen. Can a smile be delicious? She did not think so until now.

"Thank you Riley." She whispered. He gave her one more smile before heading out the door. Huey ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a smile, following after his brother. Her dad gave her one of those rare hugs before kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Bells."

"You guys be safe alright?"

"Always am, Bells."

She watched them all after the door shut, filing into Charlie's cruiser before they pulled away. Pulling away from the window, she sat back down in the living room and rubbed her eyes. What a day…

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight nor The Boondocks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Krystalwinds1990, it's come to my attention that someone has been using parts and ideas of my stories for their own. Though it's a different plot and setting, it's still PLAGIARISM. Unless you give credit where credit is due, you're stealing. You're a thief. Don't kid yourself into thinking that "Oh well, she won't mind," "It's not harming anyone," "I was inspired by it," or some bullshitted excuse you came up with. You're harming other authors' good works, their own idea that THEY came up with only for them to be taken by another who has no common sense to either ask for permission to use some setting or plot of the story. We're in 2017 almost 2018 already. Grow the hell up. SO because of this, I will be dedicating this chapter I wrote to this lovely person who was kind enough to inform me.** **Krystalwinds1990**.

Slamming her hand on her alarm clock, she laid there and stared at the large red numbers that stood out on the screen. She did not want to get up. Her emotional meltdown was fresh in her mind. The more she thought about it now, they more embarrassed she became. Her cheeks flushed red. It was twice that Riley came to her rescue. Once in school and once at home. And he fed her. What was it about this man that just did what he wanted and had gotten no retaliation from her? How was it so different from her ex-boyfriend and his stupid family? Thinking it over, she really had no answer to that. Seeing herself in the mirror was a harsh wake up call. Was that why she was so compliant? Her mind went around in circles. Sighing, she reluctantly shuffled out of bed and started to get ready for…school. Could she go back to school? After what happened at the end of the school day and her latest fiasco of finally realizing to heart, how much a fool she's been. Her hair brushed her lower back when she pulled it from the messy bun. When was the last time she cut her hair, let alone wash it? She fought to think back to what her routine became before she fell prey to her painful feelings. She had no recollection. Had she become a hermit in her time long enough, that her memories became so bad? That thought triggered a lone sentence that she needed to forget. 'Your memory is no more than a sieve' She gritted her teeth. An onslaught of emotions rushed through her at his cruel words. It felt like steam was coming out of her head. Her breath coming out in harsh pants. She needed to distract herself.

Theoretically turning her room upside down, she turned on her radio for the first in time, for a very long time.

' _You lit the fire_

 _Then drank the water_

 _You slammed that door and left me standing all alone'_

She thought of all the times she took in his beauty. The way his velvet voice caressed her ear; his smooth granite cool touch sending shivers down her body whenever he touched her. The way his warm butterscotch eyes would melt like gold whenever he gazed at her. How dark his eyes would get whenever he became hungry, angry, and rarely sometimes, frisky. His crooked smile he'd flash her and how she melted to goo.

 _We wrote the story We turned the pages You changed the end like everybody said you would_

 _I should have seen it coming It should have sent me running That's what I get for loving you_

The way he'd run his hand through his messy copper hair that made him seem as if he just got finished with having his adventure in the bedroom. _'I don't like it, I mean, he just looks at you like you're something to eat.'_ Mike's words drifted into her conscious. She had paid him no mind last time. Now she was reaping was she sow. _'Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell…'_ His voice felt like a small needle was poking through her heart. It did not bring the blinding pain she was accustomed to feeling. _'I'm the world's most dangerous predator.'_ Her eyes squeezed together tightly as tears threatened to fall. _'Yeah let's just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us!'_ The blonde's words rang true. _'Don't want anyone else getting hurt.'_ Billy's disapproving stare piercing her eyes.

 _If I had a time machine And if life was a movie scene I'd rewind and I'd tell me run_

 _We were never meant to be So if I had a time machine I'd go back and I'd tell me run, run_

Oh she wished she had one. Something to rewind the pain and heartbreak. She can now see what everyone has been telling her. That she should've left the situation before it escalated. The hard eyes of the Hale twins, telling her she should leave. All she thought was, what did they know? Her naivety and willingness to let herself love clouded her judgement. Unable to comprehend that they knew their brother better than she did. That they lived longer than she did and knew a lot more than even elders did. Is that why she dismissed the hostility? Because of their young appearances, she often forgot how old they really were. And they ultimately knew what vampires were capable of.

 _I got your letters I got your words I stacked them high and lit them all and let them burn  
Your broken sorrys don't mean a thing You made that bed  
Good luck falling back asleep_

The painful final words he left her before they all disappeared. All the trouble they went to…it meant that his love for her meant nothing? _'I don't want you…'_ She recalled the baseball incident. They should've let the nomads put her out of her misery. She would've died thinking she protected her mother. But would've left her father hurting. And James… _'Instead he left you a fragile little human, it's cruel really.'_ It was cruel, especially when she expressed she wanted to be changed. But now? She rather stay the way she is than go through more heartaches and false promises. She needed to keep their memory and throw away the ones that deemed her garbage enough to toss her to the curb and abandon her like a lost kitten. She needed change, but not too much of change. __

 _I should have seen it coming  
It should have sent me running  
That's what I get for loving you_

 _If I had a time machine  
And if life was a movie scene  
I'd rewind and I'd tell me run  
We were never meant to be  
So if I had a time machine  
I'd go back and I'd tell me run, run_

 _Oh your love it got me higher Then it drove me up the wall  
But the higher up you go The further you will fall_

She went too high. Higher than she was supposed to. And the fall had broken her. Now she had to fix herself. __

 _If I had a time machine  
And if life was a movie scene  
I'd rewind and I'd tell me run  
We were never meant to be  
So if I had a time machine  
I'd go back and I'd tell me run_

 _If I had a time machine  
And if life was a movie scene  
I'd rewind and I'd tell me run  
We were never meant to be  
So if I had a time machine  
I'd go back and I'd tell me run, run_

And run she would do. Run forward towards her new and less chaotic future. One road that needs to be fixed. And her only road that she'll thrive to succeed.

Taking her toiletry bag, she rushed to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of awakening. Washing her hair in the shower, she scrubbed it with shampoo vigorously. Really feeling how slimy and greasy the strands were before rinsing and using conditioner. Scrubbing her body, she cringed that she somewhat was starting to look like a monkey. She reached out to her bag, fishing around for her shaving cream and razor. Turning on the tub light, she quickly but efficiently worked on ridding the hairs that littered her body. She paused at the scar on her right thigh. Flashes of her being thrown around at vampire strength made her cringe. The way a large piece of glass punctured her flesh and cut through her main artery. Her blood, her life force, being drained away. James smirking face reached her though…she couldn't help but smile. At the reality he showed her before her eyes were blinded. She wanted to honor his memory and mourn for his death for the first time in months. Something permanent. She used her body wash once more to rid of the clinging hairs and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Shutting off the steaming water, she pulled the curtain open and snatched the towels off of the rack to wrap around her body and another for her hair. Walking towards the mirror after stepping out the tub, she took in her features once more only this time, her eyes weren't as dead as they were. A tiny smiled graced her face and she felt some relief. That it wasn't too late for her.

Coming out of the bathroom, she hissed at the slightly cool air and rushed to her bedroom. A small flashing light took her attention and she walked up to her dresser, plucking her phone up. She missed a call and she had two text messages. She went on her main screen and seen it was Riley that called her. And he left two messages. She checked the messages first.

 _Good morning Bell, I'm coming over to get you. I called but you didn't answer so either you're asleep or getting ready. I'm still coming to get you regardless though baby girl so be prepared._

That was sent by him 10 minutes ago. The second one was sent just a minute ago.

 _I'm out front baby girl, I will be getting a response from you one way or another You won't be able to hide from me._

A loud knock startled her. Her grip on the phone loosened and it fell from her grasp, falling on the floor. It didn't crack but it didn't deter her panic when the knocking continued before it became louder. Riley's voice carried through the entire house.

"Bell! No hiding! Time to get up and show those asses what you're made of! Don't make me commit breaking and entering 'cause I will be able to break in this little house you're living in! Your dad not here to stop me, shorty."

She squawked and bent down to snatch up her phone. Trying to find Riley's name, she pressed on his contact and jumped from foot to foot, waiting for him to pick up when it started ringing. The knocking stopped and his voice carried through the cell.

"Yo Kitten, you rang?" She huffed at his amused voice.

"Stop that! I have neighbors." She hissed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she crept to her window and peeked around to see if anyone was looking onto the commotion Riley was causing. Her shoulder sagged in relief at seeing no heads or people looking outside their windows or such. She moved to her other window and hid behind the curtain, straining her eyes to see Riley on her front steps and Huey leaning against the passenger side of the car.

"I won't say sorry, baby. I dare one of these scrawny bitches to call the police on me." She had to duck when his head swiveled to look at her window. "You had better be ready in five minutes, sweetheart."

"Alright, alright."

She hung up the phone and dashed as fast as she could around her room without tripping over her feet. It wasn't hard to find an outfit to wear and she had already roughly towel dried her hair before slightly blow drying it. She threw on her jacket and hat, grabbed her backpack and was on her way down the last step of the stairs before she tripped. Her eyes widened as her hand caught the railing. Taking a deep breathe, she straightened herself out and went to open the door. Then backed up immediately when a fist came to bang on the door.

Riley's face looked surprised at seeing her there. "Shit, sorry shawty. Damn, you got ready fast as hell." He looked her up and down and she averted her eyes to look at the ground, arms wrapping around her waist. A warm hand caught her jaw and she was caught into two dark green jeweled pools. "Never hide, show everyone what you got."

Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to swallow. She gave him a timid nod. He gave her the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. And her ex was a VAMPIRE. She couldn't help but be in a daze when he let her go and walked to the car. She gave a small wave to Huey before going to the back seat. Seem both boys didn't like that at all. She had though Huey opened the door for her but she thought he was about to be seated. She let out a gasp when she was suddenly plucked up away from the door into Huey's arms.

"Sorry Izzy, but you gon' be sitting in the front."

"But –" She tried to protest when he sat her down in the passenger seat.

"Ah." Huey pointed a finger for her to stay put as she had started getting up. She sat down with a frustrated pout when he gently shut the door and slid in the back. Her thoughts caught up to her and she blanched looking around the old vehicle in interest. Then snapped her eyes back to Huey.

"Izzy?"

His dark eyes twinkled in amusement. "I refuse to be the same as the rest of school and call you Bella. Isabella and Izzy suit you just fine for me."

She blinked rapidly at him, trying to come up with a response before she huffed. Her eyes narrowed at Huey when he smirked at her. She knew he felt victorious. She looked back at Riley when he started back the car.

"Did you just buy this?"

Riley looked over at her as he started pulling towards the road. "The car? Nah, it belongs to our grandad. He let us keep it long as we drive 'im around when he wanna go out."

She nodded her head thoughtfully as the whole cab fell into a comfortable silence. Her hand absentmindedly playing with her seatbelt. That is until they finally pulled up to the school. Her hand clenched into a fist. Her heart pumped furiously at running into Lauren or Jessica. She wanted to run for the hills whenever she ran into them. They had no problem rubbing into her face that he left her. Mike would endlessly try to pester her into going out with him, even if as "friends". The only one she felt horrible with her behavior towards was Angela, who has been nothing but sweet to her. Her eyes started to water. She let Angela down too. If there was only a way to make up for it.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand waved in her face. Her eyes peeked over at Riley who had already parked the car and was giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine." She said meekly. 'It's just…I really let my dad down. And Angela. And I want to make it up to them."

"And you can. By bettering yourself for your own sake." Huey said gently. He was propped up on his seat, leaning over hers.

She looked between the two Freeman twins, giving a small smile. "Thank you."

Riley reached up and ruffled her hat while giving her pats and she scowled as strands of hair fell in her face. She swatted at him as he laughed. Grumbling, she took of her seatbelt and opened the door, her nerves shot as she looked around the parking lot. There were hardly anybody bustling around and she looked at the time on her phone. Cries of joy when it signaled it was still early.

"We both figured you ain't wanna see anybody stare at you, so we got ya early." Riley explained, boldly pulling her towards him. His thick arm wrapping around her shoulder. His warmth seeped through her clothes and she almost sighed as he warmed her up in the cold weather. It was almost magical that she seemingly melted under his touch. He was _warm. Human…_ His scent was also driving her crazy. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered vigorously. It was like another door had opened for her. And the one to seem to be in her favor.


	4. Chapter 4

She was nudged lightly as she walked into her classroom. Turning to look at Huey, he gave her a smirk that mad her want to run for the hills, even though it was threatening to turn her into mushy goo. But he isn't Riley…her mind whispered. Her shoulders still tingled from his arm being around them before he slipped off into his own classroom.

"Thinking about Riley, Izzy?" He grizzled. His smirked widening more when she started sputtering for excuses. Her cheeks flamed; some playful instincts came up and she batted his arm.

"N-no! Stop it Huey." Her mind cursed itself. She needed to work on her stuttering. "It's just…"

She was pulled into a one armed hug. Huey's own distinct scent was soothing. Not the type that made her feel butterflies but it also made her feel as safe as she felt when she was with Riley. She felt protected.

"You good. Riley and I aren't gonna let anyone step on you anymore." Huey's voice rumbled above her. She gave him a grateful smile. But first things first… Her eyes moved to the tall brown haired girl with her nose in a book. Pulling out of Huey's grip, she made her way over, her mouth opening and shutting on how to try and gain her attention. Her courage flared and she softly called out her name

"Angela?"

Brown eyes framed with glasses looked up at her with surprise before she suddenly lunged at her. Arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt herself go into shock.

"Bella, it's so good to see you're okay." Angela's voice whispered in her ear. She pulled back and gripped her shoulders and Bella felt like she was being analyzed. "What Lauren said was uncalled for. I was going to go after you but the new boy beat me to it."

"I'm sorry Angie." Bella whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm such a bad friend. I should've - ,"

A small tinkle of laughter made her choke on her words when she was pulled back into a hug.

"Bella, there's nothing for you to be sorry for, you were mourning. It's really good to see you so animated again. You're getting better, that's all that counts."

Bella sobbed against Angela's shoulder. "I don't deserve a good friend like you."

"No, you don't deserve what that boy has done to you. You came out on top, Bella. A boy like him does not deserve to keep a strong woman like you."

She doesn't know how long they hugged but she gave a thankful smile to Huey when he gave her some tissues to wipe her face. Moving back, she introduced them.

"Huey, this is Angela Webber. Angie, this is Huey Freeman."

She watched Angela give Huey a bright smile. "Thank you, for looking after Bella. It means the world to me."

Huey just nodded. "It's mostly my brother that gave her the push. And I'm gonna be here when he ain't so nobody feels the need to mess with Izzy."

Angela moved sideways and whispered to her. "I have a feeling that both he and his brother aren't going to like Mike at _all_."

Bella giggled before nodding her head. Yeah, she can see Riley's reaction but Huey; he looked a whole level of having killer vibes.

They all returned to their seats as class started. Initially in the beginning, she was shocked to learn Huey and Riley shared some of her classes. She must've been really out of it to not notice them until they approached her in the lunch room. She could tell how behind she was in her studies and vowed to do better. Taking her notes diligently, towards the end of class, she approached her teach and began speaking to her about extra credit and things she needed to catch up on. With each class she walked into, she always walked out with more papers than usual. All of her teachers agreeing that they were proud of her and would hate to see her fail. Riley helped her carry some with the two classes she had with him before he ran off again to go to his own next class. She made sure to organize her work before heading off to lunch. Riley was leaning against the wall outside the cafeteria doors on his phone and Huey was reading a book, next to him. A petty side couldn't help but giggle on the inside on how they ignored every single girl that talked animatedly towards them but they haven't uttered a peep until she came into view. Huey closed his book and Riley sped walked towards her, swinging her up in his arms.

"There's our ma. Time to eat."

Her feet touched the ground and she was pulled into the lunch room. Both Riley and Huey on each side of her. It made her feel so small. They were so tall and built. It made her see how the brothers looked standing next to each other. Riley had danger flagged around him, he seemed to ooze dangerous vibes and Huey was more reserved but you can see in his eyes that he looked like he'd take anyone down to who so ever offends him in any way. Riley was showing her some things off of his phone when someone called out her name. She cringed and tried to curb the need to hide behind both of the brothers. It seemed as if both of them are well in tuned to her feelings because their eyes narrowed dangerously when the blonde headed boy she tried desperately to avoid rushed up to her with a boyish smile on his face. His blue eyes sparkled. She shuddered.

"Hey Bella!"

A fake smile appeared tightly on her face. "Hi Mike."

"I see you're out and about." He started fidgeting and she suppressed the groan she felt bubbling in her chest. She knew what was coming. "So, would you like to go to the movies with me and the rest this Saturday?" She wanted to breath a sigh of relief but held it in and continued to give him a fake smile. She could say no but she figured if Angie was coming, she'd be fine. Then again…

"Can I bring Riley and Huey?"

She could see that he finally realized that she had company and he looked taken aback. She peeked up at them. Riley had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Mike, while Huey held his hands in his pockets and sized him up. She shivered at the feel. She felt as if they were going to bury him alive.

"Y-yeah that's cool?"

She blinked as he practically sprinted from them. When he was far enough, both the Freeman brothers unraveled and Riley was once again showing her the stuff he owned and gave her promises on showing her one day. She had to shake her head, a slight smile on her face on how they seemed to quickly flip switches on their personalities. Once they took their seats at the…former residents table, Riley took no time into making sure she ate whatever she got. And it made her feel warm that she could a smile on his face when he seemed please by it. It was pleasing. She thought about it, feeling it strange that she had no problem submitting to him. With her ex, she always felt the need to fight him back on it. He treated her as if she was a child. On the contrary, with Riley, both her mind and her body wanted to be subservient to him. He made her feel so small and girlish. Protected and, dare she say, loved? It couldn't be possible. They had just met.

"Hey, uh, can you guys help me study?" Her voice quieted to a whisper. "I really need to catch up on my work."

Riley's eyes darted towards her as his head was tilted back, drinking the bottle of water. She couldn't help but be entranced on how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. It looked so strong. How his head was positioned, she could start to see more of the scar but it did not seem to end there. His head bobbed up once and she took that as a yes before his brother answered to her question.

"Yeah, that's fine Izzy."

She shyly smiled at both of them and went back to eating. Things seemed to go smoothly for the rest of the day. If only things went her way still.

Since her class was the closest to the parking lot, she ended up waiting by Riley's car. Perching her book bag on the hood of the car, she leaned back against the door and started reading the study guide, she had to go over for next weeks' test.

"Bella!"

She felt as if she went flying in the air. Her hands fluttered around, trying to keep the packets in her hand as she looked at Tyler.

"Yes?" She sighed. She wanted Riley here. He had no problem in making everyone stay away. She became uneasy when he came closer to her. Not being able to back up, stuck between a slightly built teen and a car was not helping. Besides, isn't he dating Lauren? Last time she checked he was. So she couldn't understand why he was near you.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime." He said.

Her eyes flickered up and down. Since he was so close, his scent washed over her and she sneezed. While he did not smell awful, he wasn't like Riley. He made her feel nervous. She could feel her hands sweating and she felt like crying. Where was Riley? It wasn't like she could not breathe. Her mind flickered back to her widely searching the forest. Tyler's black eyes seemed to be looking at her expectantly and her voice cracked when she finally found the words to say.

"I have a lot of work to be catching up to, I can't."

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun." He smiled at her to what he seems to think is attractive. "Take a walk with me."

Her being froze. _Take a walk with me…_ She could see his hard golden eyes staring at her as he beckoned her towards the forest. How they pierced to an unrepairable part of her soul when he viciously broke her heart. A sob tore from her throat and it seemed as if lava was being poured down her cheeks. Through her blurry vision she can see Tyler start to mimic being a fish and he started to jitter around, looking around for something. The papers in her hand started to wrinkle as her fists tightened and her sobs steadily grew louder.

"Bella, oh man, don't cry Bella please!" Tyler pleaded with her but she was reliving the moment that felt like it happened yesterday instead of months ago. The pain was there, she wanted to get stronger but some things just could not be dimmed so quickly. She was starting to try. With the help of her friends, but they weren't here yet. She wanted Riley to hold her and tell her everything was okay. She wanted Huey to come stand by her. She wanted Angie to take her hands and tell her that she was strong.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" An angry deep voice snarled, the echo vibrating across the parking lot. Pretty soon Tyler was pushed from her sight and she was pulled into someone's embrace. She felt herself being slowly rocked side to side as a hand rubbed down her back. "Why is she crying? What the fuck did you say to her?!"

"Shh, calm down Izzy, you alright." It was Huey that was holding her. She tried to look at him as his hands wiped the tears around her eyes. She twisted around, trying to look for Riley to see him holding onto Tyler's jacket. They were nose to nose, Tyler's feet barely touching the ground. She never seen Riley so puffed out before. He seemed as if he wanted to burst right out of his skin.

She cried towards him, holding out her hand. "Riley." She wanted him. His head snapped over to her. She could see how angry he was. She has seen his outbursts but to see him that angry, just wow. His head turned back to Tyler, his head ducking towards his ear. She strained to listen to his words but they were muffled. Soon enough, Riley dropped Tyler and walked towards her. Huey's arms unraveled from her, Riley taking his place. His hands rubbing up and down her arms. Her tears had stopped but her sniffles were frequent, even when he started pulling her towards the back of the car, tossing Huey the keys.

Watching the trees fly by, her sniffles came to a stop while Riley held her. Pulling herself from his grasp, scrubbing furiously at her face, her embarrassment came forth. She knew she was still grieving, though couldn't help to be ashamed that she broke down.

"What did he say to you, ma?"

Her sleeves were still pressed to her eyes, trying to gain her bearings. She didn't know how to approach the subject without telling whole story. Forthcoming with the story meant hiding the truth. The real truth. Something that could have her committed if they thought she was insane. She couldn't tell Riley the truth. Even if she was a horrible liar. She did not know if coming out with it would give her any lick of relief. Figuring, she could just tell him the end of the chapter of her life would help them understand. Knowing she could not delve too into the truth. She had to keep her new friends safe. She did not want them to die. A flash of a portrait in the home made her grit her teeth. She knew she had to go through it alone. If she had to die, she would do it making sure they stayed safe and alive. The truth can _never_ be revealed.

"He -" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He told me the same words my ex said to me before he broke up with me and I just, the flashes, it," She struggled. It felt like her tongue was being tied in many knots. "It was just so painful. How he ended things…so many promises broken. Too many lies told. And I believed they all truly loved me." She whispered at the end. "I now realized that people who pretend to be something they're not are just fakes. They do not know the word of family. And it was the one thing, they liked to throw at my face. That I was family. Family never leaves anyone behind. No matter the circumstance." She shook her head, smiling sadly. Her hands were now in her lap, her back ramrod straight and stiff. "It was then I realized that they are no family. No love, no truth, no personality. My dad. He's always tried to look out for me. Everyone told me to stay away. I let my real family down for a bunch of fakes."

A deep breath and she turned her head away to look towards her side of the forest. "There are some things I came to term with, it doesn't make the pain hurt any less. They may have dominion of my emotions and memories, but they'll continue to stay there. In the past. They will not be my future. I don't want them to return. I do not want a bunch of heartless people near me. They will never be anything to me, no matter what they say or do. They could come right now and try to reason with me. But I know all they'll end up with is a gun to their face by my dad."

Her house came in view and they parked in the driveway. She felt like running on autopilot but remained strong by their side. Filing into the house, she took a seat on her father's chair and slowly tried to come up with a way to approach the subject on her idea. A man with long blonde hair and black eyes staring at her hungrily, made her smile softly.

"There is something I wanted to know, and I know it would be the first step in helping me. Do you have any tattoos?"

She would've giggled at the surprised look on their faces, had it not been for another flash of the man coming to her mind again. He had left his mark on her. But she wanted another reminder of him herself painted on her forever.

Riley sniggered and looked his brother. "We're corrupting baby girl, Huey."

She had to let out a laugh when he once again raised the book to cover his face as he deadpanned. "She's been hanging around you Riley. Don't lump me in this. You're rubbing off on her."

Riley shrugged before standing. She blanched when he started removing his hoodie, which also reminded her that she kept his other one on her bed. She knew she should return it; she won't. She squawked when he started removing his shirt. She felt her face steaming as her eyes darted away from him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out in a squeal.

"What's wrong baby girl? I'm just tryna show you my tattoo." His voice sounded smug. An urge to hit him pulled at her chest. "C'mon Bell, take a good look."

Turning her head to take a peek, her eyes widened at the fine print of the excellent ink portrait on Riley's right shoulder. It expanded towards the middle of his back and ended towards his hip. It was a snake twisted around a large rose. It dripped some water droplets. It wasn't colored but the art was just breathtaking.

"Holy crow," She breathed.

"Yeah, it's bangin' ain't it." Riley boasted before pulling on his wife beater. Her eyes stayed glued to his body, watching the muscles ripple with every movement he made. When his body turned in her direction. It was like her throat was closing into itself. His chest and torso looked so beautifully carved. They weren't overly large, just well define. Very well defined. Suddenly he bent down and his eyes connected to hers, a wide smirk on his face. "See something you like, baby girl?" She was sure her face was tomato red by now.

"S-shut up." She grouched. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Huey's form shaking slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "You better not be laughing, Huey Freeman!" She snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Izzy." He coughed. Squinting her eyes, she huffed, turning back to Riley, who was staring back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You lookin' to get some ink, baby girl?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "Even though I'm no good with needles – or blood, there's someone who I want to honor."

"Someone special in your life?"

"Well," she paused to think a little. "It's not that he is particularly special to me after all that's happened but he did show me that there is some honor in people who can be there real selves."

His head tilted, eyebrows burrowed. "Thank god. And here I was thinking that you were about to ink that son of bitch's name on that pretty little body of yours." Her mouth dropped. Like she would _ever_ put that boy's name on her. But that was beside the point, she wasn't pretty at all. "Don't give me that look, you really don't see how beautiful you are?" She tried to open her mouth to deny it but he waved a hand at her. "Nah, none of that now." She tried to squeeze herself into the seat when he walked to her, his face leaning dangerously close to hers. His thick arms caged her in, her herself struggling not to shut her eyes and breathe him in. "You are beautiful baby girl." His hand lifted and reached out to trace her cheek. "You got this natural beauty in your grasp. And I have no idea why you don't see it. There isn't any guy that hasn't seen you think any different than I do. But there's one problem with it. And I'm man enough to admit it that I would have no problem snatching you." His face leaned closer until the tip of his nose brushed against hers. "I'd love to make you mine, _Isabella_. And I don't take to sharin'."

If she could faint, she'd do so right now.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't though. She just ended up following her urge and smacked him in the arm.

"Damn, baby girl. Watch it. These are movie star arms." Riley whined, with a teasing grin.

Giving him, well at least attempting to, a glare, she huffed. "You deserved it."

She shook her head and giggled when he pouted. Along with keeping her sigh of relief to herself when he finally put his shirt back on. Taking out her school supplies, she moved next to Huey, taking the time for him to explain some things to her and show her where she would make mistakes at. That was how her Dad caught them together. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed until he walked in. She stood up, becoming flustered.

"Holy crow! I'm so sorry Dad. Huey and Riley were helping me catch up on my school work and I let the time slip by me." She ran her hand through her hair, smiling sheepishly. "I forgot to make dinner." Her heart felt warm when all her father did was walk up to her, giving her a hug.

"Don't panic kiddo, I'm glad you are getting back on your feet with school. I'll just order some food for us all."

"No fast food." She raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to try and tell her no.

"Okay Bells," He chuckled. "No fast food."

She gave him a wide smile. "Thank you!" She hurried off and sat back in her spot as Huey and Riley gave their hello's. When the food arrived, they sat and discussed their work but strayed off to making plans with her to travel to Seattle. She needed some information first. She did not want the guys knowing that she wanted to get a probably well over some centuries year old vampire's name tattooed on her. Christ. Just thinking of that made her feel like she was crazy herself.

"Are you guys coming with me to the movies though? I don't feel comfortable going alone. Even if Angie will be there too." Bella whispered shyly. Two hands ruffled her hair, causing her to whine.

"You know I'll be there for you ma." Riley grinned at her.

"Same here. Better than staying at home and watching Riley make a fool of himself."

She started giggling when they argued. There was a knock on the door that made them pause. Her dad, that was sitting on the couch, watching the game, sat up to go answer it.

"I hope you don't mind Bells. I invited Billy so he could watch the game with me." He spoke as he walked away. Bella tensed up. The last time she's seen Billy, he constantly tried to give her warnings to stay away from _them._ He must hate her. She wouldn't blame him if he did. She had ran with the enemy. A hand rubbing her back pulled her from her musings and she looked into Riley's concerned eyes. He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head. 'Later', she mouthed. She took a forkful of lo mein and started nibbling on it as Billy wheeled in along with his son Jacob. Both eyes widening in surprise. Probably at seeing her with two big boys they've never met before. What she did not know was that they were also shocked at seeing the way they were all sprawled on the ground by the coffee table. Riley was on her right with his arm around her shoulder, plate in his lap. Huey was on her left, sipping on his soda as he looked up from her to the guests. She blinked when she saw Jacob's eyes narrow on them. What was his problem? And she knew the boys had seen his reaction too because Riley's arm tensed and Huey twitched closer to her side. Taking a peek at both, their eyes were also narrowed and cold. Menacing.

" Billy, Jake, this is Huey and Riley Freeman. Riley, Huey, this is Billy Black and his son, Jacob" Her dad introduced. Billy cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you both. Though when Charlie was bragging about Bella's new friends, I assumed you were both girls. Keeping secrets now old man." Billy jabbed at her dad.

She looked up at Riley again when his arm tensed up some more before he pulled her closer to him. She poked his side, gaining his attention. She needed to break the death glare contest before Riley became even more mad. 'No fighting.' She mouthed to him again. A sigh of relief escaped when he nodded. He waved a hand towards the rest of her food with a raised eyebrow and she sighed again. This time in exasperation. She could have made it difficult for him. She didn't. But that did not stop her from sticking her tongue out at him childishly, laughing along with him when he let a belly laugh. His laugh was nice. It felt like it came from his soul. It was a real genuine laugh. Not the faked ones she heard before the Freeman's moved to Forks. It was the kind of laugh that you could not help but join in. Though it scared the other occupants that were sitting in awkward silence. Except for Huey, who was still glaring at Jacob. Giggling, she elbowed him in his side.

"Please be nice Huey, for me?" She asked quietly.

"This is nice. Otherwise, I would've knocked that color off him by now and I will if he don't stop looking at us like that." Huey deadpanned.

She felt like she has sighed for the hundredth time of the day. Finishing her plate, she stood up and collected the others, swatting Riley's hands away when he went to help her.

"I got it." She smiled. "I'll be back with some beer for you guys too."

Walking past the couches and into the kitchen, she knew one of the boys would probably follow her and it was one she kind of did not want to be alone with.

"Hey Bells!" Large arms lifted her up in a hug and twirled her around after she had set the plates down. Turning she gave him an awkward smile.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" She asked, pulling her hair back behind her ears. She really needed a headband.

His teeth stood out as he gave her a large wolfish smile. All bright and white in contrast to his tan skin. His hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wearing a black T - shirt and dark wash blue jeans. She could say that he was handsome. And that he's seem to grow since the last time she saw him. He was not Riley. His hugs, even though they were warm and friendly. They were not Freeman hugs. They gave her deeper warmth and she felt safe.

"I'm good. It's finally good to see you again, loca."

"You too.." She gave him a closed lipped smile and went to the fridge, taking out a pack of beer.

"So..I guess, you're starting to get over him?" Her head snapped over her shoulder to look at Jake. Her whole body becoming tensed and he seemed to read into her mood because his hands started flailing around. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just that y'know, your dad and my dad like to gossip, and he told us about how you were for the past couple of months and I'm happy to see that you're feeling better." She watched him explain quickly. It was like he did not take a breath between his sentences. She forced herself to unravel, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Y-yeah. I guess I was messed up. I'm trying though." She closed the fridge and started walking towards the living room. "It's tough."

"So those two guys?"

Her eyes looked at him and she slowed down to keep from tripping. "Riley and Huey moved here almost a week ago."

"Oh." He looked down. "They go to school with you?"

"Yeah."

She wanted to end the conversation so she quickly moved into the next room, placing the beer down on the table. Her dad and Charlie were immersed into the game. Huey was reading his book. Riley's eyes looked into hers as she came into view, he lifted his arm towards her and she immediately sat by his side and he went back to going through his phone. She did not know how much time had passed while she was staring at his screen and before she realized it, she was dozing off on his shoulder. Only to snap back to consciousness when shouting was heard. She looked around to see that she was in Riley's arms being carried. He was snapping at someone besides them.

"What the fuck is _your_ problem? It's a bad thing that I'm taking her to bed? You best be getting out of my face before I smack it." Riley snapped. His hands tightened on her and she finally moved her head to see Jacob glaring at him. He went to answer but all the other men standing around closed in on both.

"Jacob, son, calm down. He's just bringing Bella to bed."

"No point now, since his thick-headed ass woke her up." Huey monotoned, stepping in front of both her and Riley. She could see through the tight materials of his shirt. Muscles were coiled, and some of the veins in his neck were popping out.

"I'm sorry we woke you up baby girl." She looked back to Riley and shook her head.

"It's okay. Sorry you had to go through the trouble."

"Ma, it'll never be trouble taking care of you." She blushed as his voice went soft. He slowly put her down, making sure she stood correctly.

"Now I do not know what the issue is but you boys need to handle it. How about Jacob go to the movies along with you all?"

Bella looked to her father with wide eyes. "Dad, I never told you that yet."

He grinned at her. "Riley mentioned it while you were drooling."

"I do _not_ drool!" She squeaked. She blushed when all the guys chuckled around her. Riley's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You good, ma. We know you don't drool." He chuckled before bringing his voice down to a whisper. "But your sleep talking is adorable baby girl. I love hearing my name come out of your mouth while you claim my arm as yours."

She smacked him.

"Yeah it's fine dad. It's a group outing Mike decided to invite us in."

"Ha. More like he was too scared to say no to me and Huey."

She smacked him again.

"Well it's time to go Izzy. It's getting late." Huey said turning to her. "Better keep your phone on you this time in the morning." He chuckled. She smacked him too with a grin. She walked with them as they gathered their wings and to the front door. She gave Huey a hug first. A small smile on her face when he kissed her hair. Riley lifted her up and gave her a bear hug. Her small smile became slightly bigger when he kissed her forehead.

"Be ready in the morning, Bell."

"I will. See you Riley. Bye Huey." She waved towards them as they entered their car. She watched as they pulled out and drove down the street until she could no see them anymore. Turning to go back inti the room, she went and gave her dad a hug.

"I'm gonna go to bed now dad. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo." He grunted, his eyes back to being glued on the screen. She gave Billy and Jacob a wave then basically ran up the stairs, feeling extremely odd at the way Jacob's eyes had seemed to follow her around the room. She tittered nervously, quickly shutting her door. Stripping down her clothes and slipping on her pajamas, her eyes strayed towards the bed where her pillow was. Would anyone find it weird that she does this? Would he find it weird? Who knew. She wasn't giving it up though. It gave her security. Comfort. His hoodie was the one thing that kept her from screaming at night. Being near him made her think rationally. Sometimes. If she were to say what time of day she enjoyed, it would be slipping back into bed at night.

She crawled into bed, taking the large hoodie into her arms, cuddling it as if it was a teddy bear. Pulling the blankets up, she turned off the lamp beside her; burying herself in the mass of sheets, letting the warmth lull her to sleep.

She was sitting on the porch patiently, eating a slice of toast with cream cheese when she heard them coming. Did he want to wake up the whole neighborhood? She did not recognize the song or the person rapping it. She couldn't help it when her head started nodding to it. Her heart squeezed sharply when Riley pulled into the driveway recklessly. Was he trying to crash? All the windows were rolled down so it easy for him to poke his head out with a smirk.

"Let's go baby girl!"

Shaking her head, she carefully made her way down the stairs and the paveway towards the back of the car. Only to pause when Huey, who was laid out in the backseat, watched her over his book with a smirk on his face. Huffing, she turned and sat in the front.

"Morning Izzy." He chuckled.

"You need to stop making me sit in the front Huey." She pouted.

"I didn't make you, I'm just tired today."

"Yeah, sure."

A hand came down to ruffle her hair and she whined. Riley gave her a soft smile when she looked at him. She noticed he turned the music down mostly.

"Had a good night sleep?"

She nodded timidly.

"That's good." He looked at the toast in her hand. "An' what is that?"

Bella blinked at him. "Uh, breakfast?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That ain't breakfast. You can't even count that as a snack ma." He reprimanded as they reversed and pulled out of the neighborhood.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't matter. Three square meals a day, that's important. I will fatten you up until I'm satisfied, Bell." His eyes stayed forward but his hand reached up and ran down her cheek. "I dont wanna see your cheeks poke out like they're doing now. I've seen your pictures. And I want you back to that point in your life before you met that boy. He ain't a man if he sucked the life out of you. You're a queen and you should be cherished as one."

She stared at the toast in her hands, hee vision starting to grow more blurry. She fluttered her eyes to bat away the tears. This man always knew what to day to her. He didn't sugarcoat things for her. He told her what's what that did not make her feel as if he was putting her down for her imperfection. He made her feel. The butterflies fluttered constantly at his touch. It was nothing like with her and him. He was a good friend. Both him and Huey. Then again, she could not help but feel that it was too good to be true. She did not want to be a downer. She should be positive. It would do good if she got back on her feet. And it would be a start when she gained her weight back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Nothin' to be sorry for at all. Just try for me, okay?" His thumb rubbed at her cheek. She nodded, wiping at her eyes and giving him a watery smile. She finished the rest of her toast as soon as his hand pulled away. She will be a better friend to these boys. She at least owed then that. What she did not like was all the constant attention though. It annoyed her to no end. The whispers never stopped. She did let out a few giggles when Riley leaned over and whispered about each student he caught eye contact with. Condoning his behavior was not like her usual self. She was not sure on how to establish that to herself on why it did not bother her. Her smile did grow as she spotted Angela taking books out of her locker.

"Angie!" Angela's head turned towards her and gave her big smile along with a wave, waiting until they came up.

"Hey Bells. Ready for another day of torture? Hey Riley...hey Huey." Bella blinked as her best friend started blushing, her eyes flashing down shyly. Huey was leaning against the lockers next to hers, giving her a small grin.

"Hello Angela." Both Bella and Riley looked between the two. What Bella did see from the corner of her eye was Riley grinning madly. He was up to something.

"Well! Time for class, let's go baby girl!" Riley pulled her away and the other two followed. She noticed that the grin did not fall from his face even as he walked away to his own class, staring at Huey and Angela. He was _definitely_ up to something and she had no idea whether it was good or bad, when she started to realize how crazy he could get. This man was a wild streak, and from the teasing glint in his eye, it would be very far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Riley was in the drivers' seat, hands clutching the wheel tightly. She was in the passenger, trying to keep herself occupied by watching the trees and buildings fly by as she directed him to their destination quietly. Huey was in the back seat behind her, cramped so tightly against the door, his scowl deeper than what she had ever seen on his face. And there was their last occupant in the seat behind Riley. Though she did not want to be mean, she did not really want Jacob with them. She knew her dad and Billy meant well but this was too much. On his normally cheerful face, he was scowling as well. He seemed angry all the time now, compared to how he was when she met him. She wanted to know what his problem was with the twins though she also knew he needed to get over it. She needed them but most of all she needed Riley. She glanced over at Riley with worried eyes. His brow was twitching every so often. His eyes narrowed and his lips were pinched. He had told her, he did not like Jacob at all. For not only the way his first impressions were, but also the way he kept aggitating not only him but also Huey. It was like he was instigating a fight between the three of them. They had been sitting around in the living room as her dad watched the game, doing homework and studying their notes. Thirty minutes had passed and it was close to the time to when the movie would start and they would have to go meet Mike and the rest. A couple of knocks later and she had got up to answer the door, not surprised to see Billy and Jacob on the porch. As she ushered them in, Jacob had enveloped her in one of his famous bear hugs. It was not that she didn't like his warm hugs, she just did not like how he clung unto her longer than he usually did. She awkwardly patted his back and blinked in confusion. She went towed back into the living room to see Riley gone. Huey was packing their homework together and setting them in their bags.

"Hey dad, Billy and Jacob are here." She spoke as she moved toward the stairs. "I'm just going to grab some things and then we're headed out."

She cracked a smile when he grunted and waved a hand towards her, not taking his eyes off the screen as he and Billy exchanged a few words before shouting at the screen. She kept her eyes on the stairs as she walked up before turning left to where her room was. She pushed the door opened and almost bumped into Riley, who was rifling through her books. For some reason, he loved messing with her bookcase. Unorganizing them or placing them the wrong way. He loved pushing her buttons when it came to her books. Raising her hand to hit him, she laughed when he ducked and ran to her bed, belly flopping on top of it.

"What did I tell you about messing with my books Riley?"

He mumbled inchoherently as he rolled around into her comforter, making a sushi out himself.

"I didn't do nothing wrong, I was just looking through them cause they were out of order." He laughed.

"'I didn't do _anything_ wrong', Riley and they weren't out of order!" She snapped at him.

"Baby girl, how many times I'm gon' tell you that you can't take the black outta me." Riley sighed as if he was tired of the conversation being brought up again.

Bella grabbed her pillow and smacked his comforter covered body with it. "Riley, how many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that it has nothing to do with your race or your color. The grammar and slang just need to be worked on! Gods, are you trying to make me out to be a racist."

"Ha, like you can be racist against somethin' as good looking as me. Chocolate is a good flavor Ma." Riley hooted as he felt the slaps of her pillow hitting his head and his unprotected body.

"I swear Riley, you're so infuriating sometimes!"

"But sweetheart! That's what friends are for!" He chuckled. "It's my right to piss you off."

"Says who!" She shrieked back him, tossing her pillow back in its place before rummaging through her bag. Her smile was small as she felt invigorated. Slowly but surely, she felt something. Like she was beginning to regain the pieces of her soul back. It was a crawling pace. She wanted to take her time. The cracks in her heart were still jagged and fresh. She did not cry much whenever the family was mentioned. She had to be strong. She needed to be able to overcome this complicated obstacle.

"Uh, Ma, I ain't trying to be needy and all but I can't get out of this." Riley voiced carried over at her. She looked over and started giggling when he seemed to struggle to unearth himself from his self sushi roll. Still giggling, she ducked down and tried to find the edge of her purple comforter. Unsuccesful from finding it, she got up and moved towards the door.

"Ma? Where you goin'? Don't leave me here!" Her giggles erupted into laughter as she heard his struggles become more panicked. Trying to gain her breath, she leaned out of her room. "Huey! I need you!" She choked, trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"Why you gotta go an' call him, shortie? Now he's gonna wanna blackmail me and shit!"

Her laughter spilled through as tears began to form in her eyes when she heard Huey's reply. She had no idea he was already in her bedroom. Huey was quick for a big boy.

"Riley, what's the point of blackmailing you? You make a fool of yourself plently of times. There's no point." Huey deadpanned as he moved towards the bed.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

Bella wiped at her eyes as her laughter began to die but it picked back up at Riley's shriek. "Can you help me out Huey? I have no idea how he managed to do this."

"Cause he's a moron." Huey grunted.

"Yo, don't make me smack you." Riley growled.

Bella giggled before getting on her bed as Huey grabbed Riley and lifted him up. The edges of the comforter came into view and with teamwork, they both managed to get Riley free. Riley plopped back on the bed with a huff. Bella smiled at them as Riley suddenly sat up and smacked Huey. Huey retaliated just as quickly and Riley's head landed in her lap. His green eyes sparkled mischieviously at her as he grinned.

"Bells, I can see boogers."

A slap cracked through the room and Huey chuckled as she tried to keep hitting him. Riley's hands covering his face from further assault.

"What the hell?" A sharp voice snapped. All three heads turned towards the door of her bedroom. Bella's brow furrowed as Jacob's angry figure stomped into the room. Normally in this position, she was in she would've tried to crawl from under Riley but he was her warmth. Shyness from all the burning touches he gave her had flown out the window. She relished into being protect but also being on equal footing with him. He didn't treat her like she was made of china.

Huey stood straighter and kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes glaring at Jacob and Riley sat up and crossed his arms. Herself, she fought the need to pout when Riley moved. She stood up and quickly went to get one of the hoodies Riley usually left at her house. How the boy can own so much hoodies, she'd never know. Not that she was complaining. His warm scent always soothed her. As she slipped into the oversided jacket, she kept her ear out in case she had to jump in before a fight broke out.

"If you got a problem, you can say it now cause you starting something you ain't gonna finish with me, best believe it." Riley snarled. Her head poked out and she threw the hood back to see Riley standing to his full height and not his usual slouched one. Since he was just wearing a black T-shirt she could the muscles in his back coil. Both Huey and Riley stood side by side. And Jacob was shaking slightly, glaring right back. They were almost equal height. Though that revelation confused Bella somewhat because the last time she saw Jacob, he was about a foot or more shorter than the two. She needed to jump in before one of them started swinging.

"Riley," She called softly. His head snapped towards her and she lifted one of his other hoodie towards him, her eyes pleading him as Huey continued to glare at Jacob who was now glaring between her and Riley. She kept herself from sighing in relief when Riley turned and walked towards her, paying Jacob no mind. Really she loved Jacob like a brother but lately for some reason he's changed. He seemed more angry and serious. It was as if he was a ticking time bomb.

"Lets' go already." She frowned a little at his harsh tone. Knowing it wasn't directed at her, she fished her hands out of the hoodie and grabbed his hand, tugging slightly. Giving him an awkward smile, she pulled him towards Huey who never moved an inch.

"We're going to be late." She croaked out, keeping her eyes on Huey. He didn't say anything but he pushed forward and knocked against Jacob shoulder, making the boy stumble back. She bit her lip when Huey's narrowed eyes continued to follow Jacob until he was out the door and headed down the stairs. Wordlessly, she passed Jacob's shaking form wanting to get this night over with. She wasn't sure who make the first hit. Huey or Riley. The chances were that it was Riley but Huey...seemed to be climbing up that list and fast. She just wanted to know what Jacobs' problem was with her friends.

She made her way down the steps as quickly as she could without falling before calling out to her dad that they were leaving. Huey was leaning against the car, deep scowl still in place. Though he managed a smile with her as he pulled the door open for her. She climbed in and immediately put her seatbelt on. The boys around her got in stiffly. Huey sat behind her, scooting as close as he could to the door when he put his seatbelt on. Riley dropped into the seat beside like he was made of lead and started the car, turning the heat on low and fiddled with the radio. She loved listening to music again, not so much as classics but more modern music. She could do without the cursing in some songs but she found meanings in the lyrics that helped her see that she wasn't alone in her pain or her joy. She jumped though when Jacob slammed the car door in the back with unnecessary force causing the twins to turn and give him sharp dirty looks.

"Watch who's door you fucking slamming. This is my Granddad's car, you ignorant little bitch." Huey snapped. Bella's eyes widened at his hissed words. Even she could see Riley look mildly surprised at him and Jacob looked taken aback though as he tried to remain blank faced. Riley gave her look that spoke millions before backing up out of the driveway. She had to talk to Billy about Jacob. Whatever his problem was he had no right to take it out on the twins or their things. With how things were going, she felt as if Huey would be the one to snap first. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from throttling the boy across the seat.

Bella fidgeted as the theater came into view. Soon they pulled into park and she climbed out. Stretching her above her head, she worked the kinks out of her locked limbs from the stressful car ride. She spotted Mike loitering around in front of the theater and shook her head. She knew he would've tried something like this. Trying to get her alone. He needed to give up. She wasn't into dating right now or probably ever. No matter what he always tried. She had to give him that but enough was enough. A beep made her turn and her smile widened when Angela waved towards her. She lightly jogged to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Angie! Thank god you made it." Bella smiled, pulling back from the tall brunette.

"Huey invited me." Angela revealed, smiling shyly. Bella wanted to tease her but she cocked her head to the side.

"What? Mike told me he already asked everybody and said it was a group outing." Angela raised an eyebrow at her when she finished.

"I didn't know and I bet the rest did not either. Because when Huey told me he was going, he asked me about when I would be there." Angela said as they walked back towards the boys. "He confused me because I never heard it from Mike or anyone else."

Bella shook her head. She was glad she asked for Riley and Huey to come otherwise it would've been a very awkward situation indeed. Both girls could feel the tension in the air as they stopped by the boys. Huey was the first to break it as he silently walked towards Angela, his head lowered. Bella watched her friend blush heavily when he greeted her with a smile. A boyish grin widened on Huey's face and Bella wanted to giggle. The Freeman's charm was amazingly suave. She moved towards Riley as she waved to Mike in greeting. He looked glum as he waved back, looking around the group. Riley was leaning against the wall, foot propped up and arms crossed. A glare on his face as he browsed through his phone. She shuffled closer and looked over at his screen to see him playing a game. He uncrossed his arms and pulled her to him. The chilly air becoming less chilled as she accepted his embrace, ignoring the eyes that were burning holes into them.

"Uh, its' time. The movies' going to start soon." Mike muttered before speedwalking inside. As they got their tickets, they got in line to buy some snacks and popcorn. She, Huey, Angela, and Riley were in one line but Jacob and Mike were in different ones. Riley had given her his phone and she tried to figure out how to play as they moved up in line. His arm hadn't left its' perch on her shoulders as he tried to give instructions and directions, laughing when she ended up dying in the process. Bella tried to keep the constant sighs that seemed to want to escape her being today at the seating arrangement. Mike guided them towards the very back before picking the seat at the end. She knew he was looking at her with hopeful eyes. Keeping her gaze down, to make sure she did not fall over or topple with the food in her hands, she noticed Jacob had sped walked passed them and sat one seat over, leaving a spot in the middle of them. She wanted to groan. Riley pulled in next, keeping a hand on her elbow as they shuffled in. They moved four seats down before getting settled in as Huey and Angela moved in afterwards. Next to her, Riley chuckled as Huey went to sit before suddenly standing up and pulling Angela next to her and sat down next to Jacob. She shook her head and snagged a few gummy worms from Riley; the lights dimmed and the movie started.

All she had to say was that the movie sucked. Angela and Huey were talking in hushed voices. From the corner of her eye, she watched Huey move closer to her ear before his mouth moved. She watched her friends' face flush. She felt a pair of lips reach her ear. She shivered as Riley's warm breath caressed her neck.

"He likes her." Her head snapped to her giant friend with wide eyes. Riley was grinning at her maniacally. "And I bet she likes him too." His eyes flashed. She leaned towards him to whisper back.

"You better not ruin this for Angie and Huey, Riley Freeman!" She hissed quietly, shuffing when he gave her an innocent look.

"Why Bells, I want the best from my brother." He tittered, making her cover her mouth as she tried to keep her giggles as quiet as possible. As bad as the movie was, people were still watching. A groan made the group look towards the left. Jacob was tense in his seat, glaring at the screen as his fingers dug through the fabric. Mike, on the other hand, looked green. A little too green.

"I'm not feeling too good." He shot out of his seat, making some look towards the blonde boy in curiosity or annoyance. Soon they all stood and walked out of the theater, throwing away their garbage. Turning the corner, they heard the unmentionable noises that came from the men's bathroom to their left.

"What a marshmallow." They watched Jacob as he scoffed, his hair swished as he looked towards them. He did not look tense anymore, a little annoyed but seemingly overall mellow. "You need to hang out with a guy that has a stronger stomach. One who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Though there has been a stomach bug going around." Angela piped up. Bella cocked her head as she nodded. She knew that flu season was over though people have been getting sick lately. "I guess he was one of the unforturnate ones who got it."

"If he was sick he should've stayed home." Huey monotoned as they continued to walk forward. They passed a pair of stairs before Jacob moved towards her.

"Bells, can I talk to you?"


End file.
